Fraxus Love Fest 2016
by Wild Rhov
Summary: Between a dragon and a demon, hellish passion is brewing like a storm.
1. Day 1 - Dragons and Demons

_Written for Fraxus Love Fest 2016. Day 1: Demons and Dragons_

* * *

 **Demons and Dragons**

a _Fairy Tail_ fan poem

by Rhov

He was a demon in bedroom.  
He was a dragon under the sheet.  
Lustful rages quell  
Where strength and pride dwell  
'Tween faith and animalistic heat.

Once deadly and feared for his darkness,  
He never expected such worship.  
A god of thunder  
And he the plunder,  
Large hands, rough fingers, covetous grip.

A beast, an animal they called him.  
He lusts and craves flesh with sinful greed.  
A violent man  
Tamed by a soft hand.  
He anoints his savior with his seed.

Sliding bodies, demons and dragons.  
Tingling lust, electric passions.

* * *

...

 _Okay, so poetry fanfiction is rare and unpopular. Still, my first love in writing was poetry, so I really wanted to post this as an entry for Fraxus Love Fest. I was going to do a standard sonnet, but somehow it turned into this. I had fun keeping the rhythm and rhyme. Enjoy, there's more to come!_


	2. Day 2 - Sensitive Spot

_Fraxus Love Fest, Day 2: Sensitive Spot  
_ _ _ _ _Note: "Nuque" is pronounced the same as "nook."_ \- dictionary. reference =dot= com/browse/nuque___

* * *

 **Nuque**

.

There was a name for it. Nuque. A word of French origin, and Freed loved the French language. So while Laxus, being the animal he was, called it the scruff, Freed called it _nuque_.

What it was called didn't matter. With his face smothered in pillows and Laxus' sweaty torso pressed against his back, undulating like the sea in a lightning storm, words and names were forgotten, thrust out of his mind by the surges of passion. When those hands stopped clawing at him possessively, and instead yanked Freed's hair with just the right amount of pain, exposing the back of his neck, it didn't matter if it was called scruff or nuque. All Laxus had to do was just breathe right there, that sensitive spot just below the hairline, and Freed jolted. A shivering moan drowned in downy fluff, and his body stiffened.

"Oh fuck, yes, Freed. Damn, I love how you tighten up on me."

The jackhammering in his ass, though intensely pleasurable, was still nothing compared to that one spot. Laxus did not attack here too often. No need to desensitize it. No, he saved that spot for special moments.

Moments like now. The room was rank with the muskiness of lust. Sheets twisted in chaotic jumble, already messy from lube, dripping pre-cum, and sweat, so much sweat on this summer afternoon assaulted by a heatwave. It was the scorching weather that had convinced them to strip down, leading to playfully sliding an ice cube along Laxus' arm, repaid by Laxus tackling him and licking the sweat on his chest, and then to this. They both knew they would end up here from the moment they removed their shirts.

"You are incredible," Laxus groaned. "Your whole body!"

The hand let go of his hair and reached around him again, stroking Freed closer and closer.

"So incredible," Laxus whispered in worship.

Freed clenched at the sheets. So close!

He was suddenly yanked up, forced onto his knees. Laxus stopped all movement, stopped thrusting and stroking and everything. He grabbed Freed in a crushing hug and buried his nose into the long hair, nuzzling that sensitive spot now shielded by a green curtain.

"I'm not ready to stop," he said stubbornly.

Freed growled in frustration. "I need it, now!"

A hand drifted through his hair, exposing the neck. "Can you go again later?"

"Anything! Please!" He was so close, it was painful.

Laxus kissed the side of Freed's neck, gradually working his way closer to that spot. "I'm not ready."

"Fine! More later. Just … please!" he gasped.

"I'll work you hard, you know."

Oh, he knew! "Please," he begged.

Laxus wrapped an arm around his hips and slammed in snugly. "I wanna feel you clench my cock as you come."

Those words alone were almost enough to send him over the edge. Then lips and tongue attacked that sensitive spot.

Scruff? Nuque? Nape of the neck? Freed lost all words in that moment. His body arched, and Laxus grabbed him tighter, making sure his cock stayed inside.

"Wanna feel you," he snarled.

"Laxus!"

The fullness inside him, the fingers stroking him: with those, he could hold back a little longer. But when Laxus' kiss turned into a bite, right there in that spot of his neck, it all fell apart for Freed.

That sensitive spot undid him every time.

"So beautiful," Laxus praised milking it out while taking the pleasure of feeling Freed's body spasming around his cock. "So incredible. I love how you react when I bite the scruff of your neck."

As sanity slowly returned, Freed struggled to smirk as he brashly corrected, "Nuque."

"Scruff."

"Nuque."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Laxus pulled back, yanked Freed around, and tackled him to the bed.

"Sassy brat."

"Roguish brute."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." His rough fingers glided along Freed's throat, dipping along the edge, but not touching that spot. Not anymore. He saved that sensitive spot for only special moments. "You really are divine, Freed."

He smiled up into those stormy blue eyes. "I love you, too."

Freed tickled just behind Laxus' ear, a spot he knew was equally sensitive. The shiver in that massive body was enough to show Freed that this sensually romantic day was far from over.

* * *

 _A/N: My husband and I argue over what to call things sometimes. It's such a tender, playful moment when you can tease one another and know they will love you despite all differences.  
_


	3. Day 3 - Play By the Rules

_Fraxus Love Fest, Day 3: Play By the Rules  
_

 _This was partially inspired by last year's Fraxus Love Fest entry by fairy-piece-no-exorcist. Permission was granted to use the basic idea. Emotional-machinery on Tumblr provided the desserts!_  
 _fairy-piece-no-exorcist =dot= tumblr =dot= com/post/110360219906/fraxus-love-fest-day-4-one-hell-of-a-tease_

* * *

 **Play By the Rules**

"Ow!"

The sensation that spiked through Laxus was similar to a jolt, but whereas normal electricity did not bother him at all—he feasted on lightning storms, after all—this spiking pain shot through him, not agony but definitely something he did not want to experience too often.

Freed looked over his shoulder. "I told you, play by the rules."

Laxus glared and growled. This was one of Freed's games. There were runes set up all over the house. Each trap led to one of two places. Win the battle, it opened to the right, toward the kitchen. Lose, and it led left, to the bedroom. If he could make it into the kitchen, his reward was his favorite dessert and taking Freed's ass over the dining room table. (It was his favorite location for sex, besides the shower.) If he was cornered into the bedroom, Freed's favorite dessert was waiting in there, and Laxus had to let him top for the night.

It was a battle for food and sex. What better reasons existed to fight!

And he just lost the first round. Fuck. The glowing runes flashed red to show his loss and opened to the left. Laxus grudgingly stepped through.

"Pain was never part of the punishment," he grumbled.

There was a devilish smirk on Freed's face. "I was going easy on you in the past." He strode up to Laxus in the new arena. "The game this time is to not make a sound. When I say _Begin_ , we both must remain utterly silent. Nothing but breathing. No moans, no gasps, no growls, and definitely no talking."

Laxus' eyes narrowed. He hated this game. Freed always figured out a way to win. "Amendment to the rule: no tickling."

Freed smirked. "Fine. Amendment added."

"If it tickles at all, you lose."

Freed's eyes narrowed. It truly was turning into a battle, and Laxus saw him recalculating his plan of attack.

"Agreed. Begin."

The runes went pitch black. That startled Laxus right away. However, if Freed's intent was to surprise Laxus by making it impossible to know where Freed he might attack, then he made a grave miscalculation. Dragon Slayers have keen smell.

Laxus smelled Freed's location in the dark and grabbed him, aiming straight for the hair and pulling it. There was a slightly louder exhale, but not enough to be called a growl. It must have hurt, though. Freed was sensitive about hair-pulling.

Laxus felt the swordsman's hand grab straight for the crotch. He steeled himself. Freed was wasting no time.

No tickling … Laxus knew of plenty of places on Freed's body that were sensitive, but his own amendment meant he could not aim for spots that could be ticklish. So he pulled Freed's hair again and copied him, reaching blindly downward until he felt what was surely his pants. He groped around until he was certain this was Freed's cock, still soft and shielded in his clothes.

Freed's hand was stroking gently, hoping to get a moan out of Laxus. The Dragon Slayer's approach was different. He reached down to the balls and began to squeeze.

Hands shot out and shoved Laxus until he hit the opposite wall of runes. He heard the hard breathing, although not a sound had been made otherwise. Still, Freed was obviously in some pain.

Suddenly, he heard feet rushing forward, Freed literally ran into him, probably not realizing just how close together they were, but he used that momentum to reach upward with his mouth. He bit Laxus on the neck, and a cry roared out.

The runes flared red, and the darkness ended. Freed pulled back, wiping his smug lips.

"That fucking hurt!" Laxus yelled, rubbing his neck and looking at his fingers to see if he was bleeding.

"Tickling would have been less painful," Freed admonished. "Careful what you wish for."

"Brat," Laxus growled. Then a jolt of pain, similar to before, spiked through his nerves. "Fucking hell, stop it!"

"Make me," Freed challenged.

Laxus knew, in this game, he could not make Freed do anything. The rules were already set, and Freed himself had to play by the rules.

The runes opened left again. If he lost two more times, he would end up in the bedroom and at Freed's mercy. Considering how ruthless he was today, that was not something Laxus looked forward to. Gentleman though he was in public, Freed could be a real sadist in the bedroom. He had his ways of lasting a long, long time and making Laxus' ass hurt for a week.

Laxus stood in another box bordered by Freed's runes. "So what's this one about?"

Freed waved genteelly to a seat. "Please be seated. Make yourself comfortable."

Laxus flopped down onto the chair, and as soon as he did, his clothes disappeared.

"What the hell? Did you figure out Gray's stripping magic?" Then Laxus looked down. "No. Freed, to hell with this. You _know_ I hate this one."

"I know." He walked up to Laxus, reached down between his legs, and jingled a little bell hanging from a ribbon tied around Laxus' cock. "Why do you think I like this game so much? This is my prize, all wrapped up and ready for me. And when the bell rings," he said, running his finger lightly along the cock. It jolted, getting harder, and the tiny bell jangled. "…I'll know my dessert is ready. But do try not to ring the bell until the game has started."

"I hate this game," Laxus growled.

"Because you always lose."

"That's because you tie the ribbon on too damn tight."

Freed's smile could have been that of a villain. "That's part of the fun."

Laxus had more than one choice word for him, but he knew he had to calm himself or he would lose in under a minute … like last time they played this particular game.

"Amendment to the rules," Laxus glared. "You can't fuckin' touch me, and you have only ten minutes."

"Those are already part of the rules," Freed assured him. To show proof, he took three steps back. "I don't think I need to touch you at all, though. Last time showed that even touching your face makes you jolt."

"You touched my scar. You know that's sensitive."

"Mmmh, I sure do!" Freed dragged his tongue over his lip. Laxus jolted at seeing that, and the bell tied to his cock jingled. "Really, two rings and we haven't even begun."

"I hate this game," Laxus repeated petulantly. "Give me one minute."

"Granted," Freed nodded, and he stood still with arms folded over his chest.

Laxus took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This game was about keeping calm and in control, something Laxus was terrible at doing. He needed to find a bit of calmness and keep hold of it, or at least let his body react slowly.

"Okay," he said, voice flat in meditation.

"Then … begin."

The light in the runes dimmed, music began to play, and a thin column of purple glowing runes formed in the middle of the room. Laxus glanced around at the changes. The lightning was for atmosphere, but the music was an odd choice, more percussive than Freed's usual liking. It was more like…

"Fuck," Laxus whispered as it dawned on him.

"Figured it out so soon?" Freed's body began to sway to the music, and he reached up to the top button of his shirt. "Could it be that you're used to hearing music like this? Perhaps I should really punish you for that."

Stripper music! The glowing purple pole made sudden sense. Laxus had to take a deep breath just to compose himself. Still, merely knowing Freed planned a strip tease made him stiffen, and the ribbon tied around his cock began to hurt.

Freed finished unbuttoning his shirt and slowly, sensually, slid it off his shoulders. His tried to keep eye contact with Laxus, seducing him with his gaze, but he kept glancing down. Slowly but surely, Laxus had grown erect, but although the cock curved upward now, the change had been gradual. He needed to really jolt Laxus, make him twitch. Freed was confident he could do it, too. Not once had Laxus won this particular game.

Freed slithered up to the pole and slid his body along it, stroking his cock with the column of glowing runes, grinding into the pole and sliding his hands up and down.

"Shit," Laxus hissed, but still he held motionless.

"See something you like?" Freed asked, practically dry-humping the pole. "Oh, that's right. You can't see it yet." He spun around the pole and came to a stop on the front side, resting his back against the column. "How about we rectify that?"

He reached down and began to undo his belt. Laxus' face was slowly growing pinker as he strained to hold back. Freed heard his breathing getting rougher as well, but when he glanced down, the cock was erect but not jolting. He needed to do more to get a good reaction.

He slid the zipper down slowly, feeling himself along the way and humming lustfully. Laxus bit his lower lip, but he still stayed motionless. However, the bell swayed just a little as his cock pulsed. The ribbon was choking him with erotic agony. Oh, he was going to make Freed _pay_ for this one! Somehow, someway, he was going to suffer godly retribution.

The trousers were gone, and Freed wore silver boxer briefs underneath. He turned around and shimmied his ass at Laxus. He heard a deep growl.

"No touching allowed," he reminded. Freed glanced over his shoulder. Laxus' frustrated face was delicious, but it was not enough yet. He walked over to the pole and twirled around, letting his long hair fly. He privately loved pole dancing, and would torture anyone who found out about it. Only Laxus saw Freed like this, glorious and erotic, in control and as devious as ever.

Freed moaned as he slid along the pole, practically making love to it. Laxus' breathing was getting raspy, and again the bell swayed yet did not ring as his cock twitching with a mind of its own.

Freed realized the song was about halfway over. Five minutes of slowly stripping and pole dancing, and Laxus still sat in the chair, fists clenched, lip almost bleeding from biting it, face a shade to surpass Natsu's hair, erect and gathering a shiny pearl on the tip, yet he was staying in control. This was by far the longest he had lasted in this game. Freed glowered. He would have to play dirty.

He suddenly spun around, his back to Laxus, and stood there resting against the pole. A solid minute passed, and he did not face Laxus. The Dragon Slayer glared, knowing he must be up to something.

"Freed?"

Still nothing. He was wasting his time. Maybe he was trying to think up something. However, it wasn't like Freed to take this long to plan a new attack.

The waiting dragged on. Laxus' cock had lost interest and was beginning to dip. Two minutes. Laxus found himself even more annoyed just sitting there with no stimulation at all.

"Forfeit already," he barked.

Instead of answering, Freed moaned. Laxus' eyes widened.

Shit! His cock had gone down, but now it sprang. The bell swayed dangerously.

That devious little bastard made him lose interest on purpose!

"Oooh, Laxus," Freed shuddered.

Laxus saw his hands moving in front of him. Fuck! Was he masturbating?

"Laxus…"

Laxus sneered. No! No, no, no!

"You make me wet, Laxus."

Dammit, no! Don't listen to him!

Freed twirled back around on the pole to show a tiny wet spot leaked onto his boxers, making the silver fabric dark gray. Freed wiped his finger over the moist spot.

"You make me drip."

 _Ding-ding!_ The runes flashed red, and a pain jolted through Laxus.

"You cheating asshole!" he roared. There was no way he could have lasted, seeing Freed's boxers wet from pre-cum.

"Perfectly within the rules," Freed said smugly. "Lose one more and your ass is mine."

"Fuck you!"

"Other way around," Freed smirked. He waved to the passage through the runes leading left, right next to the bedroom.

Laxus tore the ribbon off his cock and smashed the bell into the wall of runes. One more to go. Freed had chosen his challenges well this time.

"The only rule in this one is to look, but don't touch. We're allowed to touch our own bodies, but not each other."

"This one again?" Laxus huffed. "I demand a time limit. Last time, it took us almost an hour to drive the other to the breaking point."

"Time limits are no fun." Freed gazed up firmly at him. "The point of this one is the slow build."

Laxus just glared. "Time limit," he demanded.

Freed frowned, thought about it, but a sly simper curled in his face. "How about we add magic?"

The same devious grin rose onto Laxus' cheeks. "Deal."

"You're at a disadvantage."

"I think you're the one about to lose, Mister Justine. Willing to wager all-or-nothing?"

"Until one of us comes?" Freed asked in surprise.

"That's an automatic disqualification, right?"

"That … it's…"

"That's always been one of your rules. If one of us comes before we make it to either the kitchen or bedroom, that person is disqualified and the game ends."

So close to victory, Freed did not want to lose his chance. Still, he was confident that if it was a battle of magic, he would definitely win. Perhaps Laxus had forgotten just how useful Dark Écriture could be.

"Then let's adjust the rules of this game," Freed said with a cunning gleam in his eyes. "Five minute limit, no touching, magic allowed, first to come gets disqualified, but if you can't make me come in five minutes, you lose."

"You can't use that spell that makes you not come for hours."

"Fine, but you can't zap your own cock into numbness. Magic on each other, not on ourselves."

"Agreed," Laxus said with stony determination. "You might wanna remove your panties. You're gonna mess them bad."

Freed shot back with equal confidence. "Perhaps you need a tissue. You wouldn't want semen stains on the rug."

They stood on opposite sides of the glowing rune cage and faced each other. Laxus had the stolid glare he usually got with opponents he knew would be an actual challenge, yet he still looked confident. Freed was ready for anything. After years fighting beside Laxus, he knew one thing for certain. The Lightning Dragon Slayer fought dirty.

"Begin." Instantly, Freed's hand swiped out, writing the runes almost too fast to see. "Dark Écriture: Pleasure!"

The runes flew through the air and slammed into Laxus. The throbbing in his body and arousing heat intensified. Laxus moaned and reached down, forced to grab his cock by the sheer magnitude of the tingling euphoria.

"I don't think I'll even need five minutes," Freed said smugly. "I'll just let you simmer with that pleasure pulsing through your veins. You really are foolish to allow magic in this situation when your opponent is me. I should probably feel disappointed in you, Laxus, except … I'm glad you requested this. I love watching you lose control to me."

"Screw that," Laxus huffed. "Lightning Dragon's Stimulator!"

Freed had expected some sort of lightning attack, but the jolts were so focused, tingling up along his cock in wave after wave, so similar to the sensation of Laxus' hand that he collapsed against the wall and had to force his mind to clear.

"I'm not done with you, Dreyar. Dark Écriture: Libido!"

Laxus' whole body burned with a flood of passion that collided with the pleasure already tingling him. The desire to stroke himself became uncontrollable. It was like his hands were moving on their own, jerking quickly as his cock dripped.

"Fuck … you."

Freed yanked off his boxers as he was forced to choke his cock just to hold back. "I t- … told you. Other … way … around."

"Then try this."

Laxus' hand made a stroking motion, and the electricity jolting Freed intensified.

"You feel it all the way to your prostate, don't you?" Laxus chuckled as he watched Freed convulsing in pleasure. "I know you like when I do this to you. I bet you didn't know I could do it without actually touching."

"L-Laxus," Freed panted. Although he was trying to hold back, his hand was forced to stroke, otherwise it burned, hot and painful, electricity pulsing straight down his cock to his balls and deep inside. "No … I won't lose. _Pleasure!_ "

Laxus roared as the ecstasy grew.

" _Desire!_ " he yelled, flinging another set of runes at him. " _Lust!_ "

That one was dangerous to cast. Laxus' eyes went wild and his smile villainous. If ever there was a rape face, it was the hunger in Laxus' eyes now.

"I won't lose. I'm gonna fuck you up the ass, one way or another!" Two fingers thrust upward with a raving shout.

Freed felt a jolt straight up his ass, and he slid to the floor, squeezing his cock, struggling not to let the pleasure overwhelm him. Laxus kept thrusting his fingers crudely, and with each thrust Freed felt electricity slamming into his ass until he screamed.

"No," he shuddered. "I … won't … n-not … yet. _Pleasure!_ "

Laxus doubled over. Freed had cast _Dark Écriture: Pleasure_ on him before, but with each new casting, the already present pleasure doubled. He had never before been hit with any of Freed's spells three times in a row, and he was losing his grip on sanity, let alone any ability to stop himself from coming.

The tingling pulses up and down Freed's cock got faster, the jolting in his ass burned him up inside, and suddenly there was electrical sparks on his nipples, his inner thigh, the back of his neck. Laxus was attacking every single one of his sensitive spots with electricity.

Tears ran down his face. Just behind him was the bedroom. He was so close to a victory over Laxus. So close!

"No!"

Despite a near-painful squeeze on his cock, Freed felt the surging rush already. He lost. A split second before it shot out, he knew he could not stop it from happening, and so he stroked furiously, surrendering to the overwhelming storm.

His head threw back, and cum arced out, splattering white on the floor. His body trembled in humiliation and bliss. The electricity faded away, leaving him exhausted and buzzing in the afterglow. Tears of defeat and disappointment slipped down his cheeks.

"You win," Laxus sighed.

Freed jolted up. Then he saw it. Across the way, slumped against the runes barrier, Laxus was sweaty and his stomach was dripping with thick white cum.

"Please, end the runes. End it all. I give up. Damn you, Freed, but I surrender."

Freed shook his head, but the runes lit up red. The rules did not lie. Laxus had come first, thus he lost.

"Freed," he said, still shivering. "End the runes. It hurts now."

Freed swiped his hand, and the whole setup vanished. Laxus collapsed backward onto the floor, weary and vanquished. Freed crawled over the floor to him and curled up beside the Dragon Slayer. They both laid there, sweaty and worn out from the battle.

"You came?" he asked, still disoriented.

Freed hummed an affirmative. "It must have been just after you."

"Then you liked it?"

He laughed and snuggled in closer. "That felt amazing. And you?"

"I don't ever want to be hit with your damn pleasure spell three times in a row again. I'd get spoiled too quickly. I also don't think my cock is gonna get up again tonight. Fuck, that was too goddamn intense!"

Freed hummed and rubbed his cheek along Laxus' muscular chest. "I still get to top in the bedroom."

"You earned it," Laxus conceded. "But it might not be until tomorrow."

"I'll take my prize whenever I'm ready," he said with brimming cockiness.

Laxus just chuckled, too exhausted to argue. "I need that dessert now."

"I need snuggles," Freed demanded.

"I'll snuggle you all you want, but I need food."

"Nope, I demand the bed and cuddling. I also want all the macaroons to myself."

"Then let me get my dessert and I'll cuddle you while I eat it."

"I hate key lime pie and you know it."

"You're the one who made it anyway, right?"

"I cheated. It's a single slice, and it's store-bought."

"Bastard. And the macaroons?" asked Laxus.

"Those are homemade. You can have one in bed since they're less messy."

"Fuck that. I want no less than three."

"I'm the one who won. I get to make the demands."

"Don't sass me, bitch."

Freed rolled on top of Laxus and smirked down at him. "However much key lime pie you can eat while I clean up, one macaroon in bed, and you feed the rest of the macaroons to me by hand."

"Two macaroons and I'll brush my teeth so you don't have to taste the key lime pie when I kiss every inch of your body."

Freed leaned over and sealed the deal with a kiss. "Agreed. Begin."


	4. Day 4 & 5 - Adulation and Humectation

_Fraxus Love Fest, Day 4: Gentle Worship  
Fraxus Love Fest, Day 5: Wet_

 _I realized my ideas for Days 4 and 5 meshed perfectly, so this entry is for both days._

 _DEFINITIONS:_

 _ **Adulation**_ _– excessive devotion to someone  
_ _ **Humectation**_ _– the action of wetting or moistening_

* * *

 **Adulation and Humectation**

Thunder God.

If he thought back to it, Freed was the one who came up with the name Thunder God Tribe. Laxus had not cared much about what those three called their little team, so long as they were strong and did not get in his way. If they wanted to be bodyguards, whatever. Maybe he even liked the idea of being described as a god. He had a lot of hubris back then.

He had been humbled a lot by that metal lizard and pink-haired fire-brat.

He was not a god.

People who hurt their companions did not deserve to be worshiped, nor even respected.

So why? Why did Freed still…?

It had been a long journey through icy rain. When it finally turned to snow, they knew they had to stop. The inn was run down and had only one room left. Bickslow and Evergreen offered to find shelter elsewhere, but Laxus was not about to hear it. Bickslow's nose was runny and red. Evergreen could barely speak with a raw cough. They needed warmth and rest. He decided to seek sanctuary in a nearby church, leaving the two of them to recover.

Freed would not even hear of leaving his side. Surely, he must be just as cold as the others, but he insisted Laxus would need his runes to keep warm that night.

The church let them in but could not provide much. Winter had been harsh, they were not the first travelers to seek refuge from the storms pelting the valley, and their three spare rooms were already given over to two families with children and a group of orphans. Laxus assured them that a room with a fireplace was plenty. They were shown to the head monk's private library.

The fire crackled. Freed set up runes of protection for the night that also kept the tiny library warm. Laxus spread their clothes near the fire to dry. The monks gave them wine and some bread, all they had to spare. Freed still had some food in their pack, although they had to be sparing with it to make it to their destination.

Laxus stayed near the fire, gazing into it mournfully. He normally avoided churches. Ever since that day in Kardia Cathedral…

"I would love a library like this."

He looked over to Freed. What was he talking about? This room was small, and although stacked floor to ceiling with shelves, this was maybe a portion of Freed's own book collection.

"You can't find some of these books anymore." He pulled one off the shelf and thumbed through it. "I wish I had brought my Gale-Force reading glasses."

Was this an attempt at small talk? Freed should know Laxus was bad at that sort of thing. He looked back to the fireplace. "Read what you can tonight. Tomorrow, we press on. If Bickslow and Ever are sick, we leave them behind. No other choice."

"Tonight?" Freed put the book back away, walked back to Laxus and stood beside him. "Tonight, I attend to you. You're right, we have no choice but to continue. Even if only one of us makes it, we can't delay. So tonight, I make sure you can continue, no matter what." His dead serious face changed to a smile. "It would be best if we both can make it, though, right?"

"I'd prefer that," Laxus admitted.

Freed looked overjoyed. He scooted over to the fire. A bucket of water sat near it to warm up. The church had no baths, but they provided a small tub and this bucket, along with towels. The tub was too small for a man like Laxus to sit in, but he could stand. At least then the water would not get all over the floor.

"Let me wash you," Freed offered.

They had done this before, but usually in public baths. Never once alone like this.

"You should remove all clothing," Freed said, sounding resolute, not at all like the fan-boy people mistook him for. He also pulled off a robe he had been wearing, courtesy of the monks, and his underwear.

Nakedness between the teammates was not unusual. They even got used to Evergreen being naked, and she was confident enough with her body not to act squeamish around the three men. So Laxus removed his last bits of clothing and simply stood in the wooden tub.

"I think this is a wine press," Freed mentioned. "It seems to be stained purple, and it's very old. I hope it doesn't stain your feet." He dipped a washcloth into the warm water. "Oh! It's a lot hotter than I thought. Forgive me if it's too warm."

He walked up behind Laxus and started on his shoulders. The hot cloth felt good on his frigid skin. How could some wimp like Gray Fullbuster stand in the middle of a blizzard naked? Even Laxus' fur coat had barely given protection against the rain and freezing temperatures.

As Freed washed his back, Laxus stared at the fire. The last time he was in a church was that fateful Fantasia. The man he was back then … Laxus hated him now. He was arrogant and power hungry. He deserved to be kicked out of the guild for hurting so many and for threatening the entire city.

And why?

To prove himself?

Pathetic!

"You're brooding."

There was no point in denying it. Laxus knew he must have one hell of a scowl on his face.

"Is it the location? You avoid churches now."

Was he that obvious?

Freed walked around in front of him and looked up with sorrowful eyes. "Laxus … everyone has forgiven you. When are you ever going to forgive yourself?"

He still stared into the flames. "Who knows?" he muttered.

Freed set the cloth down and held onto Laxus' shoulders. "Listen to me! You are a good man, you made a mistake, you were punished, you repented, and you reformed."

"I hurt a lot of people." Finally, he looked Freed in the eyes. "I got you hurt. You, Bickslow, Ever … you all ended up injured because of my stupid pride."

"It was our choice to follow you, and I, for one, would not change that decision."

"Even knowing it's a stupid one? A wrong one?" Laxus shook his head. "If you had talked me out of it—"

"You never would have learned your lesson," Freed said right over him. "Me, as well. You're a hard-headed man, Laxus, and so am I. Why do you think your grandfather asked me to watch over you? You were too stubborn for your own good, and I was too stubborn to give up on you. I followed you … blindly. Believe me, it was a hard lesson, realizing you're not…"

He could not finish, but Laxus knew what he was going to say.

"I'm not a god."

Freed's turquoise eyes gazed up sadly. "No … you're not. You're not perfect. You're not infallible. But I realized something that day. All three of us did." He rubbed his hands over Laxus' biceps. "We admire you anyway. You're still our Thunder God, even as a imperfect man." His hands continued to rub Laxus' wet skin, tracing over the tattoos and the firm pectorals. "We love you, despite your flaws." He leaned forward and kissed Laxus in the center of his chest.

"Freed," he whispered with a tensed brow.

"I … love you," he breathed, kissing along the wet skin. "Whatever the man in front of me is, this is what I admire, what I adore." His lips brought him lower and lower. At the navel, he looked up and saw anguish in Laxus' face. "This is what I worship, and it doesn't matter if it's a god or a man." He raised up to full height and looked Laxus straight in the face. "It's you! And that's all I need."

Laxus still looked frustrated. "I don't deserve—"

"Let _me_ decide that!" he snapped.

Laxus closed his mouth. He saw the stubbornness in Freed's face and knew from experience that arguing with him was pointless.

"I can never win a debate with you."

Freed's smile lifted his cheeks. "You haven't yet."

Freed dropped to his knees in front of the wooden tub and cradled Laxus' cock, stroking it delicately.

"Freed," Laxus gasped, his face flushing. "We're in a church!"

Devious eyes gazed up at him. "That's where one worships." He planted kisses up and down as the member lengthened and rose. "Prostrated before perfection and ready to deliver an oral orison." He licked up the length slowly.

"God!" gasped Laxus. "Wait. I don't deserve—"

"Shut up."

Freed thrust his mouth onto the arousal, and Laxus strained to hold back from making a sound. His hands grabbed into Freed's hair, loving him for doing this, for staying by him, the one man he had trusted the most for … how many years? It felt like his life did not truly begin until Freed entered it.

Freed pulled back, stroking while kissing the balls. "According to Fiorean mythology, a man could become a god." He smiled up at Laxus and nuzzled the flushed cock. "I consider myself blessed to have known you and loved you now, when you are mortal." He kissed the cock and licked up some drips. "Should you become the god I see in you, or even if you live and die a human like the rest of us, I would be the luckiest man alive if I could merely stay by your side to the end of my days." Freed swallowed down the cock and pressed it as deep as he could go.

Laxus stroked through the long, green hair as he watched Freed's ministrations. He wished he knew how to speak as eloquently as Freed. There was so much he felt, but he did not know the right words.

"I'm the lucky one," he said instead. "To have you. I need nothing else."

It seemed those simple words were all he needed to say. Freed hummed with contentment, and the vibration buzzed through Laxus' arousal.

"Damn, Freed," he whispered. "It's been too long. This whole mission. Too damn long."

They never had time to be intimate on missions, and this one had been plain miserable due to the weather. With all four curling together for warmth, he had felt Freed beside him without being able to truly touch him. It seemed that denial had been aching in Freed as well. Laxus saw his hand down, stroking himself as he sucked on Laxus.

"Don't finish yourself," he ordered.

Freed's hand left off pleasuring himself. Instead, both hands grabbed Laxus' ass, pulling him in closer, pounding down deeper.

"Shit … shit, Freed!"

He strained to keep quiet, lest they alert the monks to their blasphemous actions. Laxus gritted his teeth and held back the moans brewing in his chest.

He grabbed the green hair just a little tighter. "F-Freed! Can I?"

He gave a hum of acknowledgement and continued. Laxus' hips thrust into his mouth, driving himself closer the edge. He began to pant, almost forgetting to keep quiet. The pleasure was overwhelming. Knowing Freed adored him, worshiped him, _loved_ him…

"Nnngh … Fre- … _Freed!_ "

He was loved. Despite all the sins of the past, at least this one man still loved him.

That was all he truly needed. Freed's love. It was the most holy thing of all.

"Freed … mmh … so good."

He felt swallowing and let out a satisfied sigh. Then Freed pulled back and continued to worship him, cradling the softened cock in both hands, licking it, cleaning it, kissing it with gentleness. Laxus reached down and stroked over his head, down to his shoulders, through wet hair and moist skin.

"You're freezing," he realized in concern.

Laxus pulled Freed up by the hand, stepped out of the tub, and brought him over to the fire. He picked up his coat, now dried, and draped it over Freed's thin shoulders. His large hands rubbed up and down the chilly arms.

"If you were cold, you should have said something."

"I never feel cold when I'm with you."

Laxus paused and looked down at him. His coat slumped on Freed's slimmer frame. He pulled the swordsman in closer, right up against his own naked body, and hugged him for more warmth. That was when he felt the hardness below poking into his thigh.

"A god needs an angel." Laxus dropped to his knee in front of Freed and gazed up with the firelight flickering in his eyes. "Luckily, I have one right here."

Freed laughed and was ready to assure him, he was no angel. Far from it! He used dark magic, he took on demonic forms, and his past…

Then he realized, Laxus was no different. He had been a weak child artificially made stronger. He had sinned gravely against his guildmates. His pride had destroyed him before.

They were so similar.

Maybe Makarov saw that as well when he ordered Freed to be Laxus' bodyguard.

Laxus licked up Freed's arousal and kissed the tip, yanking him out of his thoughts. He looked down and saw the man he admired—no, worshiped—kneeling to him this time.

"You don't have to," he protested.

"Don't you think I know that," Laxus grumbled. "Now shut up. You're my angel, and we're in a church." He smiled up at Freed. "That makes me a blessed man, right?"

"Laxus," he whispered in awe.

He slowly laid kisses up the arousal. "I'd be nothing without you, Freed," he said, letting his lips flutter over the inflamed skin. "Nothing at all. I'd probably be dead."

"Don't say that!"

"It's true. How many times have you saved my life? How many times have you stopped me from doing something damn stupid?" Laxus stopped and looked up at Freed seriously. "Thank you."

Then, to put gratitude into action, he wrapped his lips around Freed's arousal and sucked. A spiraling moan whirled up Freed's throat, cut off a little too late. He cringed and hoped the monks had gone to bed already.

Laxus did not admonish him. He hummed at the sound, loving how it echoed through the church's small library. Freed's nimble hands clutched into his hair, alternating between pulling with desperation and petting with deep love.

"Laxus…"

He loved the way Freed moaned his name with such devotion.

"So good."

He liked to know he could pleasure Freed as much as this incredible angel worked so hard to praise and worship him. He wanted to hear more sounds, more proof. He sucked faster, savoring the taste as Freed dripped over his tongue.

"A-ah!"

He loved this man.

"Lax- … nngh!"

He adored this man.

"Oh … God … gonna…"

He worshiped this man!

"Ah! Aaah!"

There was no holy food, no ichor nor ambrosia, that compared to this. He savored it all, this sacred drink pouring out from his beloved angel.

"Lax- … oh god … w-we're in a church and … and we…"

Laxus licked his lips clean. He tugged Freed down, and the swordsman collapsed to his knees, falling into the broad chest. Laxus wrapped his arms around the coat and stroked along Freed's long hair.

"We worship that which we adore most in this life," Laxus said softly. "Ain't nothing sacrilegious about that."

They laid down together on a pallet by the fire, the coat covering both of their naked bodies. The warmth between them banished the winter chill. The fireplace crackled as they caressed each other with gentleness.

"I hope this mission ends soon," Freed said sleepily.

Laxus grunted with his eyes closed. "I almost wish Bickslow and Ever came down with a cold so it can be just us."

Freed lifted up and glared at him. "Laxus, that's a _horrible_ thing to wish!"

He peeked an eye open. "Just kidding," he chuckled. "I do want a mission for just the two of us, though. Like the old days."

Freed settled back down onto Laxus' chest. "That was a long, long time ago."

Laxus gave gentle strokes along Freed's hair. "I miss those times."

"We weren't like _this_ back then."

He laughed sleepily. "No, we were both cautious around each other. It took a while to get to this point. But I like it," he sighed, sinking deeper toward sleep. "Like this."

Freed hummed in agreement and snuggled in, happy their relationship developed into such a close bond. It was the sort of bond he hoped never grew old and faded.

"Hey, Laxus?"

He was answered with a snore. Freed tried to raise up, but Laxus' arms were curled around him. Freed sighed and shook his head. This big oaf could drop off to sleep so quickly.

"Goodnight, Laxus."

* * *

The next morning was back to icy rain. Freed ran out into the village just after breakfast and found a magical tarp that would shield all four of them from the weather. The cold and the mud were another issue, but they had to press on.

"Evergreen has a bad cough," he reported to Laxus. "She's being stubborn, of course, and won't stop traveling."

"Send a note ahead to the next town," Laxus told him. "Have a healer ready for her, and arrange for transportation."

"You hate that," Freed pointed out.

"I don't want everyone getting sick just because I get a little queasy in cars."

"A _little_ queasy?" Freed muttered, remembering the last time they rode a train. "Fine, but I'm not on vomit cleanup duty this time."

Once they were all packed, Freed went outside to figure out how the tarp worked, with four levitating spheres that formed a magic shield overhead. Laxus finished packing their supplies and donated to the church in thanks for their hospitality.

The head monk came to see them off. "Safe journey, my son."

"Much oblige." Laxus looked around at the cavernous interior. "This church is really nice."

The monk bowed in humble thanks. "I hope you found a bit of spirituality and solace while you were here."

Laxus laughed gruffly and shouldered his pack. "Yeah. I prayed to an angel and realized how blessed I am."

He turned and left the monk with a quizzical look. Freed had finally gotten the tarp to obey, and he smiled over his shoulder at Laxus. Seeing that smile was all Laxus needed.

Maybe Freed worshiped him as a god, but to Laxus, the real divine creature was this green angel.


	5. Day 6 - Audio Without Visual

_Fraxus Love Fest, Day 6: Distance/ Away from Each Other_

 _(Side note: My mention of Kohinur text is a nod to my fanfic "Lion's Pride," where the villain is Kefira, the ancient Queen of Kohinur.)_

* * *

 **Audio Without Visual**

It happened sometimes. Laxus was an S-Class wizard, and although the rest of them were his bodyguards, some missions had to be taken solo. The Raijinshuu were used to doing missions on their own as well, simple tasks unworthy of Laxus, ways to train and get stronger … for him!

It still felt empty. To Freed, it was like life was an overcast sky, without rain nor sun. No lightning, no glorious yellow hair and radiant blue eyes.

Evergreen was off with Elfman again, and Bickslow … who knows what he did these days! Freed was reading at home, a thick book Levy lent to him, an utterly gripping dissertation on the linguistic history of pre-civilized Boscoan southern dialect and its similarities to morpheme combinations in ancient Kohinur text, containing documents in the vernacular as opposed to transliterated versions to better observe the syntax similarities.

He also realized that he and Levy were probably two of the only people in all of Fiore who would find this book fascinating.

However, his reading was cut short by the lacrima phone blinking. Freed felt a leap of excitement. No one had a connection to his lacrima phone except the Raijinshuu. Evergreen would never call him unless she needed something, and Bickslow kept losing his phone. It had to be Laxus. Still, he calmly answered it.

"Freed here," he said stoically to hide his racing heart.

"Hey," came the gruff voice. "Just thought I'd call."

"How was the mission?" Freed asked, setting his book aside and trotting over to the bedroom so he could curl up on the bed and imagine Laxus' face. There was a painting of him hanging on the wall, as if the Thunder God was gazing down at Freed as he slept.

"The mission was a bit harder than they led on, but it wasn't a problem. I still wish I had taken you guys with me, if only to keep me from getting bored."

"Perhaps next time you'll let us follow and simply not tell the client."

"That's not fair to you guys. By the way, where are the others?"

"Out on a date, and who knows about Bickslow," sighed Freed.

"So what are you up to? Reading some boring book about dead languages again?"

Freed huffed disdainfully. "It's historically riveting."

"I'm sure," Laxus chuckled in amusement. "So you've got free time?"

"I told you, I'm reading," Freed said with a smirk. "Whatever you have in mind had better be worth ancient Kohinur text."

"Oooh, not sure if I can beat that," Laxus said in a flippant tone. It made Freed laugh, and the Lightning Dragon Slayer hummed to hear the sound. "My offer is rather boring in comparison."

His _offer_ , huh? "Oh? And what would that be?"

"Talking."

"Well, a good conversation can be intellectually … _stimulating_ ," Freed said, ending in a low, seductive tone.

"Damn, Freed, your voice is sexy on this. I miss the video lacrima, though."

"I still have one."

"Yeah, but I don't. Warren's comm-devices are small and useful, but they lack visual."

"We'll have to suggest that to him," Freed said, and he stretched out on the bed. "So, the mission was _hard_ , huh?"

Laxus laughed softly, realizing Freed was starting right away. "A vigorous workout. I'm all sweaty."

Freed moaned and licked his lips, imagining Laxus' body covered in a sheen of sweat. He glanced up at the painting of Laxus, but in his mind it was not the regal, stoic expression. It was the wild grin Laxus had after fights, his hair blown from the power of his own magic, still sparkling with electricity.

"You should get out of your dirty clothes before you ruin them."

"Mmh, guess I should."

Over the phone, Freed heard Laxus struggling out of clothes. He quickly closed the bedroom curtains and removed his coat. Then he flopped back onto the bed and tried to imagine Laxus stripping. As he did, Freed loosened his shirt.

"When was your last bath?" asked Freed.

"Hold on." There was a grunt on the phone, and then the sound of squeaking bed springs. "What was that?"

"When did you last bathe?"

"Hell, two or three days ago? I managed to wash a bit in a river before heading back to the client, just to get the blood off, but that hardly counts."

"No, it doesn't," Freed said in a low, suggestive voice. "If I was there, I'd wash you."

Laxus hummed. "Yeah … I like when you do that."

"Oh?" Freed asked, and he lowered the zipper of his trousers. "You like it? Me washing your body? Both of us wet and naked, my hands all over you?"

Laxus groaned over the phone. "Mmh, yeah."

"You like my hands running over your chest, down your abs, down lower … and lower."

"Yes," Laxus hissed.

"Such a dirty man." Freed began to caress his cock, waking it up. He heard over the phone, Laxus was already breathing hard, and he faintly heard a wet sound. Laxus was not taking his time at all. "I love washing you. Love the way the water drips all over you. I love how your skin feels when it's wet. So smooth. So hot."

"Freed," Laxus panted.

"Where do you like me to wash you?" Freed asked, and he tugged his pants down to his knees, settling in a slow rhythm.

"My thighs," Laxus said with a raspiness to his throat. "Up my thighs. All over. Damn, I dunno. Everywhere."

Freed smiled to himself. Laxus liked phone sex, but he was terrible at it. That was fine, Freed knew he got off just hearing his voice.

"Everywhere?" he asked in a devious tone. "You want my hands all over you?"

"Yes!" Laxus groaned.

"Do you want my mouth all over you, too?"

Only a moan answered him.

"Sucking you? You like that. You like when I polish your balls with my lips."

Laxus gasped. "Oh shit, Freed!"

"You like when I suck your cock in the shower. On my knees, all wet, licking your balls, then lick up, slo-o-o-owly, my tongue dragging up your dripping cock."

"F-fuck, yes," he hissed.

"I love how it tastes." Freed kicked the pants completely off and closed his eyes. "I like when you grab my hair and pound into my mouth."

"Nnnngh!" The breathing on the other end got faster.

"I'd grab your ass and pull you in deeper, so much deeper. I wanna be choked by your cock."

"Oh God, Freed. I love when you take it all."

"Of course! But you have to pay me back."

"Oh, I will," he growled over the phone. "Gonna pay you back hard, make you take it. I love your mouth, but that tight ass of yours is so good, so incredible."

Freed hummed and tucked the phone into the crook of his shoulder so he could reach down with his other hand and finger his ass.

"What are you doing? Tell me!" Laxus said, edging toward desperation.

"Stretching myself for you," Freed answered.

"Oh shit, Freed! Seriously? Are you really?"

"Yes. One finger so far. Do you want two?"

"Yes. Fuck … two fingers. Three! I want you ready for me."

"Wait." Freed grabbed a bottle of lube out of his nightstand drawer and squirted some onto his hand. "There. Lubed up."

"Oh fuck, lubing yourself? Hell yes."

"So good, Laxus," he moaned, pounding two fingers in while stroking himself.

"I'm gonna fuck you right into the shower wall," Laxus snarled. "Gonna pound that ass of yours."

Freed whined as he imagined it. "I want your cock, Laxus. Want it in me."

"Oh … oh fuck, Freed. Talk more."

"I want you to fill me. I want to feel your cock sliding in and out, in and out, deeper and deeper."

"Freed!"

"I'll tackle you to the bed, still wet from the shower. Sit on top of you. Mmmh, I do love that. And I'll fuck myself onto you."

"Ugh … yessss…"

"It won't be fast, oh no! I'll ride you slowly. If you dare beg even a little, I'll restrain you with my runes. Oh, but you like that, don't you?" he said with a lewd lick to his lips.

"No I—"

"You'll never admit it, but your cock just dripped thinking about it, right?"

The phone was quiet for a moment. "Damn you," Laxus whispered.

"You like when I restrain you. Kinky bastard."

"I won't let you."

"Keep telling yourself that," Freed chuckled. "But that's only if you beg. If you're a good boy, I'll let you touch me. But I choose the pace. Slow, riding you like a Sunday mare."

"Fuck you!"

"That's the point," Freed simpered. "Do you like when I ride on top?"

"You're sexy up there. With your hair all over me … damn! But if you tie me down, I won't be your passive mare. I'll buck you like a bronco. I'll fight you the whole time. I'll pound my hips up into that ass of yours as wildly as I can get away with. I'm gonna make you regret trying to tame me. Gonna make that pretty little ass of yours hurt."

Freed knew he would, too. He shivered as he thought about how Laxus looked, handcuffed to the bed but still fighting. "So good," he shuddered.

"Are you close?"

"Getting there. You?"

"My cock's purple and ready to burst." Laxus panted raggedly over the phone. "The hotel staff is gonna think I pissed the bed with how much I'm leaking all over the sheets."

Freed shuddered as he imagined it. His hand stroked faster.

"I want you in this bed with me, Freed. I wanna fill you up, blow my load inside, and watch it drip back out your ass."

Freed moaned loud enough to hear it echo back to him through the empty house.

"Holy … shit, love that sound. Love your moans. Shit … fuck … Freed!"

"I want it, Laxus," he whined. "Inside me. I want you to come inside." His toes began to curl up as sweat dripped down his forehead.

"I'm gonna jerk you off while you ride me," growled Laxus. "I want you coming all over me. I wanna see it arch out and drip all over my hands."

"Ahh!" Freed yelped. "No! Lax- … a-ah!"

"Yeah, gonna … _nnngh_ … gonna lick it up."

" _Mmmnh_ … more."

"Gonna make you scream my name."

"Laxus!" he howled.

"Gonna pound you so hard."

"No!"

"So fucking hard!"

Freed sputtered out moaning partial syllables as he lost control.

"Freed! Gonna fuck you. So hard. So … ooooh, fuck. Nngh, fuck, shit, fuuuuuuuck!"

Freed rested on his side, breathing hard and listening to the moaning profanity from Laxus. He heard a strange splashing sound a little too close to the phone, and then a long, low, drawn-out moan. Bedsprings creaked as Laxus' body settled back down onto the mattress, gasping for air. Freed smiled, listening to the sounds, audio without visual, but he already knew how it looked. He loved the flush to Laxus' body after he came, the way his mouth hung open, and the teeth marks on his lower lip. He always bit his lip so hard as he came, or else he bit Freed. When Freed did not allow him to bite, Laxus left marks on that swollen lower lip.

"God-fucking-dammit," came an exhausted growl of frustration. "I've got cum on my phone."

Freed laughed weakly. "You shot it that hard?"

"Been a while," he panted. "Needed it. Doing it alone … just ain't fun."

"So, you were all saved up for me?" Freed smiled and looked at the painting of Laxus again, feeling happy to think that Laxus had been waiting just for him. "So dirty. My messy boyfriend. What am I going to do with you?"

"Punish me good and long when I get home."

"That's a given," Freed smirked to himself. He reached out to a box of tissues and began to wipe himself clean. "Hey, Laxus?" He frowned wistfully. "Don't be gone too much longer."

"Not a chance," he promised. "Talk is stimulating, but I can't cuddle you afterward. I know how you like that."

Freed sighed, feeling the loneliness already. "Yeah … I do."

"I'll do that. As soon as I walk through the door, you get cuddled."

"Cuddled or fucked?" he asked sassily.

"Both. I'll fuck you as I cuddle you and keep cuddling you afterward."

Freed laughed and curled up in bed. "I look forward to seeing you try it."

"Are you gonna sleep now?"

"I haven't decided yet. I may go back to reading. It was quite a riveting story."

"Liar. You always sleep afterward."

"That's you. You fall asleep as soon as you're done." He heard a sound over the phone. "You just yawned."

"No I didn't!"

"You stifled it."

"Shut up. I'm allowed to be a little tired after that mission."

"Well, we can both take a nap and think about sleeping together."

"Mmmh, yeah." Laxus yawned openly this time. "I just wanna say … sweet dreams."

Freed felt a blush rising in his cheeks. "Sweet dreams? You must be in a good mood."

"I'm in a lousy mood. I miss you too damn much. So if we both sleep, we'll be back together sooner."

Freed hummed and pulled the blankets over him. "Then I'll take your advice and sleep."

"Yeah. Freed?"

"Should I sleep, or are you going to keep talking?"

"Shut up. I … I really do miss you."

Freed sighed with contentment. "Same. Come home safely."

He hung up the phone and curled down into bed, hoping the time passed by swiftly so he could be with Laxus once again.


	6. Day 7 - Breathless

_Fraxus Love Fest, Day 7: Breathless_

* * *

 **Breathless**

Lightning did many things to a person. It tingled, it numbed … it killed.

From a distance, it was just a nice thing to watch, lighting up the world that was otherwise dark and stormy. That was how Freed's life had been. Darkness. A tempest of hatred and raining blood, until the lightning struck him.

The first time, it just shocked him. It woke him up out of what felt like a long nightmare. There was still a storm raging inside, but there was light now. He followed the light, followed blindly, focused on just that flash. He would follow him anywhere, into Hell if he must. Anything was better than the Darkness.

Yet the storm passed, and with it the lightning was gone. There was nothing. Silence. Freed's head cleared. He realized there was a world outside of the storm. He had friends whom he had hardly realized were there all along. He smiled as his life cleared and showed him joy.

Lightning struck again on Tenrou Island. Laxus was back, but no darkness anymore. Just him. Just this tingle. The tingle did not go away, either. It grew, buzzing through Freed, painful at times, numbing him. His heart fluttered with the electrical current that seared his nerves. At times, he felt like he would die from the intensity of this feeling. He needed a grounding rod.

He sure got one!

It was a drunken night the first time. He made the initial attack, but Laxus did not push him away. He took Freed into his arms. Darkness and Lightning seemed to work well together in the night. Yet morning came, and the aftermath of the storm showed the damage. Blood on the sheets. Laxus had not been gentle, and Freed had not been sane. It almost destroyed them.

Then came rain without lightning, without darkness. Just rain. It poured over Freed. It filled him and drenched his face. He wanted to sink in it. He wanted to let it cover his head. Just let the rain flood over him. He stood there, drowning, breathless. His heart had already died. He was ready to succumb to the ultimate Darkness.

The lightning saved him again. The jolt this time restarted his heart, shoved air into his lungs, and his eyes opened to see Laxus leaning over him in terror. Freed grabbed him this time, grabbed him and would not let go. He feared everything but the lightning. Darkness, rain, storms … but this man was life. This man blazed with electrical hope and banished the darkness from the worst storm of his life.

Freed showed him what their world could be like when Darkness and Lightning combined. Laxus was now the fearful one. He brewed storms in people's lives and hurt the ones he loved. He was dangerous! Yet Freed showed him that lightning had a place in the Darkness. Those flashes were needed to see through the shadows. They lit the way through the tempest, and the roaring thunder left Freed breathless.

When the storm ended this time, there was just them. The sun shined down, not on blood and regrets, but on two men happily in love. The rainbow lit their hearts.

Lightning did many things to a person. For Freed, it gave him life!


	7. Day 8 - The Secret in the Box

_Fraxus Love Fest, Day 8/Bonus Day: Secrets_

 _This is the last day for Fraxus Love Fest, and I didn't finish it until Valentine's Day. (It's still the 14th here on the American West Coast.)_

* * *

 **The Secret in the Box**

Laxus was gone on a mission, so Freed decided to go to his house and clean up a bit. He knew Laxus liked privacy, but he was also messy. Freed had heard Lucy complain about Natsu's sloppy way of living. Levy sighed every time she went over to Gajeel's house and ended up spending most of her time trying to maneuver around his crap. Even Carla lamented at times that Wendy's bedroom looked like a tornado had struck it. Perhaps messiness was a Dragon Slayer trait.

Freed pulled his hair back into a messy bun and pulled on cleaning gloves. He gripped his broom, nodded to himself, and got started.

After sweeping and mopping, Freed dusted a shelf filled with strange trinkets. He knew not to throw away anything not obviously molding. Laxus horded some of the weirdest things, little mementos of moments he felt were important. A rock could mean something precious to Laxus.

There was a little wooden box filled with sand from an island he went to with his mother as a child, a snow globe from a trip up north on his first solo mission, a beer bottle from the tavern where he first met Bickslow, a teacup Evergreen gave to him as thanks when he rescued her and invited her to join Fairy Tail. So many memories wrapped up in baubles and bagatelles: a bracelet, a tiny horse statue, a woman's hair ribbon, some golden scissors, a leaf pressed between two panes of glass, a ceramic cat, a wrapped candy that was probably rotting away inside the wrapper—strange items, all of them, yet each was a precious memory.

Freed handled each item with gentleness. These were Laxus' treasures, after all. He dusted them as if they were holy relics and returned them precisely as they had been.

Near the end of the shelf was a new item, a handsomely carved box with a lock on it. Freed had never seen it before. It was so small, adorable really, made of metal. Freed touched the ornate filigree.

"Real gold," he muttered to himself.

Freed paused to look at the design. It was truly a lovely gift, silver and gold with sapphires and emeralds embedded. If that was real gold, they surely must be real gems. Freed wondered if it had been a present from the king. He lifted the box and turned it around, searching the carved patterns. There were no marks of nobility, no crest of the Fiore family. Still, such a box was not a simple gimcrack keepsake.

The lock surprised him. What could be inside such a box? Freed glanced around. Laxus was gone, no one was around, and he was feeling insatiable curious. Who would have given Laxus a box like this? It was far too precious.

" _Ouvre_ ," he whispered, swirling his finger. Runes flew into the tiny lock, and it clicked open.

Freed removed the lock and looked around again in paranoia. He lifted the lid slowly, peering in, just in case it was something magical and he needed to close it before something escaped. Instead, he saw the gleam inside. Freed opened it wider, and his mouth dropped.

He slammed the lid closed. His brow pinched, not sure what to make of this. He clumsily grabbed the lock and put it back on, forgetting to close it. He set the gold and silver box back on the shelf and stumbled away.

"Who gave that to him?" he asked aloud. "And why? Why _that_?"

He looked around. Were there other signs? His mind was too dizzy to do an investigation, and now he felt ashamed for having opened something Laxus obviously wanted no one to see. He raced out of the house and back to his own, still stunned by the secret in the box.

* * *

"Freed, you're quiet today."

"Am I?" he asked hollowly, looking up into the worried face of Mira. "My apologies. I'm just thinking."

"Oh?" she smiled, settling in at the bar. "About what? Or about _whom_?" she asked with a tiny smirk, eager for gossip.

Freed glanced around. It was the normal crowd, Natsu and Gray arguing in a corner, a group of girls giggling over something Lucy wrote, some of the older members sitting with beer steins telling bawdy jokes. No sign of Evergreen, Bickslow, or Laxus.

"Mira?" he began in a hushed voice.

She leaned in even closer, eager for something juicy.

"Do you know anything about Laxus? Does he have a girlfriend?"

Her eyes widened. "I thought you and him … um, I mean … well, it's not really a secret anymore, is it?"

Freed blushed. He and Laxus never actually _came out_ , but he supposed those who looked closely enough must have seen the signs. They had been a couple for months now.

"Are you two having problems?" she asked.

"We're not … that is … we've been very … _cautious_."

"Obviously," she giggled. "I don't think even Master knows about you two yet."

"We don't get to be together that often. Sometimes, I wonder if I'm enough for a man like him," Freed mused sadly. "Sometimes … I wonder if I'm just something on the side."

"Freed!" she whispered in alarm. "Do you really think that about him?"

Freed's lips pursed tightly. He hated to say anything bad about Laxus. Still… "I know how he was in the past. I mean way back, before … you know."

Mira nodded solemnly. No one in the Raijinshuu liked to talk about that one Fantasia.

"He was … indiscriminate," Freed said, phrasing it as politely as possible. "He was like that for about as long as I had known him. Women were … objects, little more than a toy to please him for a night. It wasn't until after Tenrou Island, he changed. Or so I thought. That was probably the only reason I … um … confessed. I thought he would take my feelings seriously."

"Is there some reason you don't think that way anymore?" she asked with concern.

Freed thought back to what he had seen inside that box. "Call it a hunch." He laid down some money for the food. "Thank you, Mira. You've always been a good friend."

"Freed?" she asked, not liking the finality of his tone.

He turned aside and left the guild. Freed hiked out of the town, heading up into the hills.

* * *

Laxus stepped into the guild. "Mira," he boomed. "Have you seen Freed? He's not at home, in the library, or any of his favorite coffee shops."

"He was in here yesterday," she said, recalling their conversation. "Something wasn't right with him. Laxus, did anything happen?

"Maybe," he grumbled, glaring at the floor in guilt. "I think he saw something he wasn't supposed to." Laxus turned around and marched back out.

* * *

Freed sat on a tall hill overlooking Magnolia. He had meant to walk off, leave everything behind, and start off life fresh. However, he stopped when he saw the view, and he could not walk any further. He stayed a night on this hill, looking at the city lights in the evening, watching the bustling of the harbor during the day.

Could he really just leave it all behind?

He needed to be going. He could not live up on this hill, trapped in a sort of decisional limbo. People would realize he was gone. Someone might start a search party. He needed to get far away or the noses of the Dragon Slayers would not pick him up.

He paused as he thought about that. In the past, no one would have realized if he ran away. Maybe Evergreen and Bickslow might grow concerned, but the others? Laxus would have let him go, and no one else would care. He hardly considered Magnolia to be a home. The Raijinshuu took off for months at a time, returning only briefly. Even then, he did not go to the guild. It was noisy, childish, just drunks and loudmouths bragging about their strength. Power should make a person humble, not cocky. Strength should be a private matter, hidden from all, since anyone could one day become an enemy.

Or so he had thought back then.

He knew now, the people of Fairy Tail were friends and allies, not potential enemies. He even made a few friends outside of their team. How could he leave all of that behind without even a goodbye?

How could he leave Laxus…?

"I finally caught up to you."

Freed jolted and looked around. Laxus was just cresting the hill.

"I thought since you had a day's lead on me, it'd be a rough hunt." He dumped a traveling pack onto the ground, and it clanked with gear for an extended trip.

"You were going to … to hunt me down?" Freed asked in surprise.

"If that's what it'd take." Laxus took a seat beside Freed and looked out over the busy harbor city. "You saw it, didn't you?"

Freed gulped and lowered his head.

"That box was locked for a reason."

With guilt, he whispered, "I know."

"What do you think it was?"

"I know what it was," he snapped.

"Who do you think it's for?"

Depression sank in deeper. "At first, I figured it was for you, since it was on that shelf of keepsakes. That box is really nice, filigree gold. My first impression was that a noblewoman gave it to you. Then I reasoned, a woman would not give a man like you that sort of gift, nor would it come from a client. That meant you bought it, and you put it on that shelf so I would think it was yet another curio."

"But you opened it," Laxus said in quiet accusation. "You forgot to lock it back up, and you put it on the shelf at a weird angle. I noticed right away. I saw you had been by to clean and checked on that box. It's not like you to forget to lock something back up. You also left the broom out. I figured you must have run off. That means you saw what's inside."

Freed silently nodded, biting on his lip.

"What are your deductions about it?"

Freed gulped hard. Why was Laxus asking him like this? "You would not buy a thing like that, in such an ornate box, unless the person was of noble birth. Perhaps you're planning on giving it to a woman of high social status."

"You assume so quickly that it's a woman."

Freed paused as he realized a flaw in his deductions. "I supposed it could be a man. Most men would not want something like that, but a man of high standing would."

"A man of high standing," Laxus mused. "Why do you think that?"

Freed lashed out now. "Why are you asking me?" Tears gathered in his eyes. "Do you like tormenting me? You meant that for someone, you locked it away, tried to hide it on that curio shelf. Such an ornate box, and … and something … like _that_." He yanked his head aside so Laxus would not see him cry. "You obviously have a lover."

"Is that your deduction?"

"It's obvious!" shouted Freed. "You have a lover, someone you love deeply, someone you've hidden from me for a long time, long enough to know the person well enough to buy a gift like that. This lover … she's someone you want forever."

"You're assuming it's a woman again. You're really not thinking straight."

"How can I?" screamed Freed.

Laxus reached out and placed a hand over Freed's arm. "If you calmed down and thought about it, that super brain of yours would work it out."

"It's … something you bought."

"Yes."

"You hid it from me."

"That's true."

"It's for a lover."

"It is."

Freed felt pierced in the chest from the confession. "Y-you … you love that person."

"Deeply."

Freed yanked away violently. "Then why are you here? Go be with them. Let me go and be with them. Just … just let me go." He finally broke into sobs and turned his back to Laxus, feeling deeply shamed.

Laxus crawled up behind him. "You're missing one vital fact that should have been obvious."

He wiped his nose and gulped down his tightened throat. "What's that?"

Laxus pulled out the gold box from his pocket and brought it around Freed's shoulders. "That person I love so deeply is you."

Freed looked down at the box, now opened and shining inside.

"Do you really think I'm that sort of man, Freed Justine?"

He looked around sharply in shock. "M-me? But … but the box—"

"The box itself was a trinket from a baron I did a job for. Or I should say, from his wife who flirted with me the entire time and sneaked that box into my pack."

"Then it was from a noblewoman."

"The box was. But this?" He pulled off the engagement ring that had been sitting inside the golden box. "This, I bought. If you had looked at it closer, you'd have realized it was a man's ring."

Freed shook the confusion from his head. "I … I didn't really see it closely."

"You panicked and ran."

Freed hated to admit that was true.

Laxus held up the ring between two think fingers. "I bought this, but I needed to hide it from you until the time was right. So I hid it in the box. It had a lock, and I thought you'd just assume it was another keepsake from a mission. Just how often do you go pilfering through my stuff?"

"I don't!" he insisted. "I just … it was too nice of a box."

"Shit, too nice?" grumbled Laxus. "Then my plan backfired. If I had kept it in it's regular box, you never would have cared. Damn." He looked down at the engagement ring, then up to Freed. "I was waiting for the perfect time. This ain't it, but if I don't say it now, it'll be shitty." He took Freed's hand, and sitting together on the hill, he asked softly, "Will you marry me?"

Freed's lips quivered. He could not speak for a while, and when he did, his voice shuddered. "It was meant for me?"

"From the beginning," Laxus nodded. "Your deductions were off on one fact: I love you fully and exclusively. It shouldn't be that big of a secret. If you realized it, you would have known right away that the only person such a ring could be meant for was you yourself. So get it through your head." He stroked down Freed's hair with a gentle touch. "I want only you, and I want you for the rest of my life."

"Even though I didn't trust you?"

Laxus dabbed away the tears. "I need to earn that trust, and I know it won't be right away. So long as you believe me now. This ring was bought for you, no one else. Believe me when I say, I will never cheat on you. I will never do anything to hurt your heart. I love you, and I need you by my side. Otherwise, I fear I'll turn back into that man of the past. I hate that past-Me, but with you, my future looks so bright. I want that future to always be with you. I will never break your heart, because you're the one who rescued my soul. Trust me on that, at least."

Fresh tears dripped down his cheeks, but now Freed was blushing and smiling with joy that could not be expressed in words. "In that case … I accept," he whispered.

Laxus picked up Freed's shaking hand, slipped the diamond ring on, and then kissed his knuckles. "Let's make a promise. No more secrets between us."

"I dunno," Freed laughed, admiring the ring. "I may want to surprise you and get even one day."

Laxus chuckled and wrapped him into a hug. "Fine, but no more running away from me. And don't you ever think I'm cheating on you or I'll kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try," Freed shot back with a sassy smile.

Laxus laughed and squeezed Freed tightly. "Let's stay here for one night. I packed for a hunt, and I want to use all the crap I brought. We can sleep under the stars, make love in the open, and head back in the morning."

"Mmmh, sounds good," Freed sighed.

Laxus tipped up Freed's chin and gave him a lingering kiss. "I'm gonna marry you, and I'm gonna make you the happiest man in the world."

Freed hummed in joy and snuggled into him. "We still have to tell others about us."

"Yeah, it's still a secret, ain't it? My Gramps is gonna drop dead of a heart attack when he finds out."

"He'll be happy." Freed squeezed Laxus' hand. "When he asked me to be your bodyguard, he hinted that he knew I had feelings for you."

Laxus jolted. "Wait, way back then? You never said anything."

"I guess I was keeping it a secret."

"No more secrets!"

Freed chuckled and leaned on Laxus' shoulder. Together, they watched the sun setting on the Magnolia bay.


End file.
